A Study in Biology
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: AU: John Watson is the new kid at school. Sherlock Holmes is a loner band geek with an overactive imagination. Mycroft Holmes is Sherlock's older brother, but just as strange. Lestrade is the hall monitor who is a colleague with Sherlock. Moriarty is the big time football star and Sherlock's rival. Together, they must suffer the fates of high school.
1. Chapter 1

**A Study in Biology**

**Summary: John Watson is the new kid at school. Sherlock Holmes is a loner band geek with an overactive imagination. Mycroft Holmes is Sherlock's older brother, but just as strange. Lestrade is the hall monitor who is a colleague with Sherlock. Moriarty is the big time football star and Sherlock's rival. Together, they must suffer the fates of high school.**

**AN: Set in America, since I'm really bad at writing with British dialect.**

**Chapter 1**

"John Watson." Elizabeth Rachel, the school guidance counselor, said as she read through the file on her desk. "Son of an ex-Army doctor, so you moved around a lot, isn't that correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Your father was stationed in Iraq and Afghanistan for a while, correct?" She asked. John nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Elizabeth remained silent as she read through the rest of John's file. He was a fine student with medical training due to his father. She finally closed the folder and looked at him.

"What makes you A.C. Doyle High School material?" She asked. John swallowed a couple times.

"Well, it's close to my home, and my father graduated from here himself when he was my age." John said. He looked at the kids walking around outside the window. It was the girls P.E. class. The sun was shining and they were on a nature walk. One girl with blonde hair spied John through the window. She smiled and waved at him. He gave a little wave back.

"This place doesn't offer all the classes that you want to take though. There's a very nice private school about thirty minutes from here that could easily attend to you better." She said. He looked at her. Never before had he heard of a consoler try to talk a student out of coming to their school.

"I don't want to attend that school ma'am. I'll be just happy here." John said. Elizabeth sighed and stood up. She handed John a schedule and a locker number and combo.

"Welcome to A.C. Doyle High School." She said. She rang for her student assistant, who quickly led John to his locker of 221A. As they walked away, Elizabeth sighed and set down. "Great. Another genius."

"Beware of your locker mate." The student assistant, a girl named Sally Donavan, said as she led John to his locker.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" He asked. Sally looked at him as they stopped in front of the stacked lockers of 221A and 221B.

"He's a freak." She said. "I don't know of anyone who can stand him, except for Molly Hooper, but she's no prize herself."

"That sounds rather harsh." John said. "I'll just judge him myself when I meet him." Sally shrugged and helped him with his new books and locker. The bell rang to dismiss the students from first period. Sally looked at John.

"Good luck." She said. She quickly departed, since her assistant period was over and she needed to get changed quickly. John went about gathering his notebooks and books, looking around for the locker mate he had been warned about. But he didn't see anyone, at least not anyone who looked like a freak. He did see the cute blonde girl chatting with her friends. He was wishing she was his locker mate when a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Are you stupid or something? I said move." John turned to look at the tall, skinny boy. He had thick, black hair that curled and cold eyes. He was pale and was trying to get into his locker.

"You must be 221B." John said, moving over so the boy could get into his locker. He pulled out a violin case, something that kind of surprised John but at the same time, it didn't.

"Iraq or Afghanistan?" The boy asked, not even looking up at John as he gathered his sheet music. John stood there, mouth agape.

"How do you know?" He asked. "Did that girl tell you?"

"You're wearing a pin typically gave to in combat soldiers, and seeing as you are just 18 as of last month, it couldn't have been you, which means a parent, probably your father. You have very little things in your backpack, which means your use to not keeping things for long. So you moved from school to school." He stood up and looked at John.

"How did you do that?" John asked, still not believing what he had just heard.

"Deduction. That's what I do." He said. He turned to leave with his case in his hand.

"Who are you?" John asked, following. The boy was headed to the music wing, where the band and choir rooms were.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes." The boy said. "And if you want to survive this school, don't listen to Sally Donavon. She says that I'm a psychopath, but I'm actually a high functioning sociopath." With that, he left, leaving John with so many questions but no answers.

**So how is my first Sherlock story going? Do anyone like? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sherlock set in his chair and opened his violin case, removing the elegant instrument and the matching bow. A fellow band friend, a flutist, named Molly Hooper watched him with fascination. She had the biggest crush on him. She took every word he said to heart. She saw him and purposely walked into his chair, dropping her music all over the floor. Sherlock looked up at her.

"Molly." He said. Molly looked down at him and smiled.

"Oh, hi Sherlock! Sorry if I hit you. I haven't been paying attention." She quickly scooped up her music. Sherlock paid her no mind. That's when he saw the new kid, John, walk into the room. Sherlock was puzzled slightly, which was saying something for him. He was the type of person no one wanted to play Clue with. Molly watched as Sherlock got up and walked to the new kid.

"Are you following me now?" Sherlock asked, staring at John. John shifted nervously under his stare.

"N-no. I have this class now." John said. He held a small, black case in his hand.

"Oh, a new player!" Molly said, running up to John. "Hi! I'm Molly! I play flute!" John smiled at her.

"John Watson. I play…"

"Clarinet." Sherlock interrupted. "Your mother had an extra one laying around and thought that learning an instrument would help ease the pain of moving around all the time. Am I right?" Sherlock looked at John, who was just staring at him, like he couldn't believe it.

"Maybe you should get your seat." Molly said. "Sarah Sawyer plays clarinet too. She'll be able to help you out more." She pointed at a blonde girl, the blonde girl, sitting in the clarinet section. She smiled at John. He smiled at her then looked back at Sherlock.

"I wanna talk to you after class." John said. He went over to sit by Sarah.

"You're the new kid, right?" She asked. John smiled.

"Yes I am." He said. "John Watson." He offered his hand. She smiled and shook it.

"Sarah Sawyer." She replied. John smiled at her. He glanced over at Sherlock. He was the lone violinist. Everyone else had wind instruments. But he was different. But one thing was for sure, John Watson knew that Sherlock Holmes was not a freak.

At lunch, John paid for his meal and walked into the cafeteria. There were the football jocks by themselves with their leader at the head of the table. John knew he wouldn't be accepted there. He saw Sarah was with them and he knew then she was way out of his league. He looked around. He saw the girl who had took him to his locker, Sally, sitting with her best friend Anderson. Molly was off with some other band friends. That's when John saw Sherlock. He was sitting alone, sipping on some tea. As John approached him, so did another boy.

"Lestrade." Sherlock said as another kid set with him. His name was Greg Lestrade. He had actually been friends with Sherlock for awhile, but Sherlock just considered them acquaintances. "You're here to ask me for my help again."

"Well, yeah." Lestrade said. John set down at the table by Lestrade. Sherlock was lounging on in the booth part. He looked up at John. "Who's he?" Lestrade asked.

"He's with me." Sherlock growled at him.

"I get that but who is he?"

"John Watson." John said, offering his hand. Lestrade shook his hand.

"The new kid, huh."

"That obvious?" Lestrade looked at Sherlock, who let out a laugh.

"Ordinary people. It must be so boring inside your little minds." He laughed. Lestrade and John looked at each other. That's when Molly ran up to the table.

"Another class pet has been killed!" She said. John looked confused but Lestrade and Sherlock understood what she was meaning.

"Who's was it?" Lestrade asked.

"Mrs. Garrison's snake. Poisoned they say." She said. "I hate snakes but I feel so bad for Mrs. Garrison."

"Thank you Molly." Sherlock said. He stood up and threw his plastic cup of tea away. He quickly vanished from the cafeteria. John looked at Lestrade.

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Do what?"

"Disappear like he's some kind of superhero?" Lestrade thought for a moment.

"I guess he does. I haven't really noticed though. I guess I'm just used to it. Guess that's how he avoids the other hall monitors when he weasels his way out of class." Lestrade laughed. "By the way, I'm Greg." With that, he left too. John was standing there, starting to wonder if he was the only normal student in the whole school.

**So does anyone still like this? I have two Sherlock stories I'm working on along with English stuff, so it may get a little neglected. Sorry! Please review! Pretty please with a naked Sherlock wrapped in a bed sheet on top!**


End file.
